


Barisi Megamix

by Mimimia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimia/pseuds/Mimimia
Summary: Barisi in all forms and colors.





	1. Closet talk

**Author's Note:**

> Because of circumstances in my family, I had to delete my former story. I am sorry but I will not have the time to write a longer Story in the future. I try to stay in track with this little project

*Rafael got suspended in Episode 18x5, let´s see how he spends his free time*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael Barba was not a man who let himself got bored. When got suspended, he was unsure what to do with this unwanted holiday but as soon as he entered his apartment he got an idea. 5 years ago he moved into this apartment in a rush, he didn´t renovate, all the paint on the walls had been painted there by the previous tenant. It was time to make this apartment a home, not just a place to sleep. Bevor he could start to paint the walls he should declutter the apartment. Old law magazines, last seasons Christmas cards, half done New York Times crosswords... 

Rafael's apartment was absolute in need of an overall cleaning. But first, he wanted to start with his closet. It was Thursday and on Saturday there was a charity bazaar at his mom's church community.

The two laundry hampers and a huge cup of coffee he entered his walk-in closet. What he saw was horrible. He had definitely too many suits, suspenders, dress shirts, and ties. The clothes rail already bends under the weight of the clothes. With a deep breath, Rafael starts to declutter his closet.

One hour later he heard someone enter his apartment. With a loud "Honey, I´m a home the person throws his keys on the wardrobe table.

"Honey? Rafael? Are you home"

"I am in the closet" Rafael yelled back.

"I hope not, though you came out of the closet 20 years ago." 

Rafael just wanted to yell back something when his boyfriend Sonny Carisi appeared on the doorframe of the closet. 

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked

"I thought I use my suspension for renovating my apartment."

"Sure you are ok? It looks like you are overcompensating what happened" Sonny was alarmed, his boyfriend stood in his closet, only dressed in a dress shirt, underpants, and socks. A huge pile of clothes was distributed in two hampers.

"I am fine. I am just cleaning up a bit. I started with the closet because of the church bazaar. And, yes I know that I look a little bit deranged."

Sonny was not completely convinced that his boyfriend was ok but decided to let him off the hook for now.

"So, you give all those nice clothes to the charity? Sunny kneeled down to inspect the items in the hampers.

"Only the right hamper is for charity, the left is trash." Rafael answered.

Sonny started to inspect the left hamper. "What´s wrong with this tie?" Sonny asked and showed Rafael the tie.

"It´s more than three years old. No sane person with a bit of style would wear this color the next season."

"Oh yes, I am sure the unemployed guys who will get your suits and ties at the bazaar would never go to a job interview at a parcel delivery company with a tie that is three years old. You know how snobbish the human resource managers of these companies are." Sonny rolled his eyes while he mocked his boyfriend.

Rafael answered his boyfriends mocking by throwing a pair of socks directly in Sonny's face. "Dork" 

Sonny got off his knees and grabbed Rafael's arms. He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. "But I am your dork!" Sonny said after he broke the kiss, looking Rafael deep into the eyes. 

"Yes" Rafael answered "And because of that, I want to ask you a question. I know that the lease for your apartment expires in a few months and that you started to search for a new one. Maybe you can consider moving in here. You see, there is enough space for stuff in here now."

"You really want me to move in?" Sonny was grinning from one ear to the other. "Do you think my cheap suits and your tailor-made suits will like each other?"

"I am positive about that. My suits are really social compatibel, I think they will become friends the minute we hang your suits next to them." Rafael said with overacted seriousness.

Sonny again leaned down to kiss Rafael. "I love you Rafael"

"I love you, too Sonny"


	2. Wednesday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jessy helps uncle Sonny to figure out how he and Rafael will spend this Wednesday evening.
> 
> Attention: Spanking is mentioned

On a calm Wednesday afternoon, Amanda Rollings got the call that in Jessie´s daycare facility a water pipe was broken and because of the damage, all kids must be picked up early today. Amanda could reach her babysitter but she was still in class and could pick up Jessy in one hour. So Amanda talked to Liv and Liv gave the permission to bring Jessy to the Precinct for an hour. 

Now, little Jessie sat on her mother's chair on the desk opposite to desk of Sonny Carisi. She was beaming.

"Hey uncle Sunny, I am a detective now. Like Mommy!" 

"Congratulations Jessie, I think you are the youngest Detective the NYPD ever had! Sonny answered

"Do we know solve mysteries uncle Sonny?" the little girl asked

Sonny was not sure what Amanda has told her daughter about her job so Sonny cautiously asks the girl "Jessie do you know what a detective does?"

"Yes, Mama told me. A detective finds Teddy Bears who got lost in the subway or park and Socks that vanish in the washing machine" 

"That is exactly what we are doing here." Sonny was really happy that the little girl had not an idea of the horror her mother sees in her job every day.

"Do we now search for a missing teddy bear?" Jessie was almost falling from the chair so excited she was.

"I am sorry, Jessie but the only missing teddy bear we found this morning. Some officers brought him home to a little girl in the Bronx. She was so happy to have him back. At the very moment, no child in New York is missing his teddy bear. But you can help your uncle Sonny to solve a huge problem he has. Your uncle Sonny has no idea what he and uncle Rafael should do when they are home tonight. Would you like to help me."

Jessie nodded so fiercely that Sonny thought she would get a headache from shaking.  
"Ok, I do not know what we should eat. 1. Chicken Nuggets 2. Lasagne 3. Mac and Cheese? One, two or three?" Sonny asked

Jessie thought a second but answered really firm " One"

"Ok, Jessie that was fantastic. Now the second question. What should your uncles do after dinner?  
1\. Read a book 2. Play Lego 3. Watch an episode of Paw Patrol?"

Again Jessie thought for a second and again she was sure what to answer. "Three"

"Really good Jessie. One last question. Where should we watch Paw Patrol?   
1\. On the Sofa 2. On the floor 3. In the bed"

"You are so silly uncle Sonny. Of course on the sofa. You can not sit on the floor and watch TV. " Jessie answered.

Thank you Jessie, you helped me and uncle Rafael a lot. Sonny gave the girl a high five when Amada and Liv walked out of Liv´s office towards Sonny and Jessie.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we do what uncle Sonny and uncle Rafael do tonight. I helped him to decide what to do. He and uncle Rafael will eat Chicken Nuggets and then they will sit on the sofa and watch Paw Patrol. They do not play Lego on the floor after eating Lasagne and they will not read a book on the bed after eating Mac and Cheese." Jessie was happily bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Jessie, honey why don´t you pay your uncle Fin a visit. He is in the copy room making copies for uncle Rafael." Amanda said to her daughter. Jessie throws her arms into the air, hoped down from the chair and ran towards Fin in the copy room. 

After the girl was out of sight Liv and Amanda looked at Sonny.

"So, you and Rafael will watch Paw Patrol tonight?" Liv asked with one eyebrow risen.

"Not really, those answers were child-friendly placeholders" Sonny answered grinning from one ear to another

Amanda sat on her chair, looked at Sonny and asked " Humor me, what are you really doing"

Sonny leaned back on his chair, taking back his arms behind his head   
"We are not watching Night Court at the sofa after eating Thai, and we will not watch This is us on the bed after eating Spaghetti, but we will definitely watch Judge Judy in the Bathtub after eating Pizza.

"If I would not have a certain feeling that you would like it, I would spank your little ass for making my little innocent daughter a part of your pervert little games. Amanda growled.

"Mabe I call Rafael and he could make it part of your evening plans. What do you think Amanda, how should Rafael spank naughty Sonny?  
1\. With his hands 2. with his new 300 Dollar Versage belt or 3. with a wooden kitchen spoon? Now Liv was ginning deviously.

Amanda laughed "I think naughty Sonny should be spanked with the wooden kitchen spoon after eating Pizza and watching Judge Judy in the bathtub." 

"Ok, I will call Rafael" Liv said

Sonny was alarmed. "You can´t do that Liu! Please!

Liv bend down to her Detective to whisper in his ear "You will see tonight after Pizza and Judge Judy in the bathtub if I called him"


	3. I think we´re  alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Song-Fic  
> Tiffany: I think we´re alone now  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6Q3mHyzn78

...Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand.....

It was far after midnight and Rafael Barba was far away from ending his day. In a few hours he needs to be in court and the defense lawyer had the audacity to present new pieces of evidence just a few hours ago. A huge pile of pages with new material and Rafael had no idea how to handle such an amount of work in such a short time. But there was Sonny Carisi who offered his help. Rafael was not sure if he liked the idea to be in a room alone with Sonny almost the whole night. Rafael was helpless in love with the blonde Staten Island Detective but Liv just padded his shoulder and wished both men good luck.  
Now they have both made themselves comfortable, the had loosened their ties, rolled up their sleeves and they had turned on the radio which played quietly some 80s music. Both men stood next to each other reading the same piece of paper when a new song started to play. 

 

.... And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night....

Raffael signed and mumbled. "Oh no, not that song."

"What´s wrong with that song?" Sonny asked worriedly seeing Rafael got distressed by the song

"I got kissed the first time when this song was playing" Rafael answered 

"That sounds nice, but it seems it wasn't?" Sonny asked 

"I was 14 and at the Middle School Christmas Party Christy Franks came to me, grabbed my face and just kissed me." Rafael answered

"Sounds cute, sorry but I do not understand the problem." 

"Then I really wished it was her brother who kissed me." Rafael said so quit that Sonny could barely hear him.

 

.... And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say, I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around....

Sonny didn´t know where he found the courage to do what he now did. He just grabbed Rafael's face with both hands, bend down and his the other man. So many months he wanted to kiss Rafael, so much frustration, so much built up sexual tension, the whole sadness about his inability to tell Rafael how much he loves him all that Sonny put into this one kiss. When both men where almost fainting from the oxygen deprivation they broke this. For a short moment, Rafael felt dizzy and he needed the support of his desk. He took a deep breath an closed his eyes for a second.

 

.... I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doin'....

Sonny was the first who was able to form a complete sentence and with horror, he realized what he just did. "Rafael, are you ok? I am sorry, I think I screwed up." Sonny stammered

Rafael still leaning against the desk and his eyes still closed began to laugh. 

"You know what Sonny, I now understand Christy. Back then after the kiss, she said she feels like Molly Ringwald at the final scene in Pretty in Pink. And I think I understand her now." Rafael opened his eyes and took Sonny's face into his hands and looked deep into the other man's eyes "That was not my first kiss and not the first kiss with another man but for the first time I felt like a 16 years old schoolgirl, kissed for the first time at her prom night. And now you think I am completely crazy"

But Sunny just chuckled and again he bent down to kiss Rafael again.

"I do not think you are crazy. That was the cutest thing someone ever said to me."

....Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew and so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night....

A few hours later, Liv just called that she would drop by soon to bring them breakfast. Rafael and Sonny had to take their newly found love on hold. There was still this huge pile of evidence and so little time. They agreed just to act as nothing has happened. Their love was just too new, frail and precious to expose it to the opinions of the people around them. When Liv arrived both men put on a brave face and stayed ostensibly focused on the case. The whole time, while they ate their bagels and discussed the case with Liv the, did not look at each other. 

At one point Liv got suspicious. "Did you have an argument last night? "

Sonny almost choked on his Bagel but Rafael stayed calm. "No, Liv. I think we are just sleep deprived"

"Good. When you are done here Carisi you come over to the precinct. I wish I could send you home to sleep but there is a lot to do this morning." Liv said, then she took her Coffee and left the office.

....And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say, I think we're alone now  
There doesn't…

The whole morning Sonny was completely unconcentrated. Liv asked him to write a report but he was not able to form a complete sentence. Around 2 pm Liv called him into her office.

"Barba just called. He won the case. He said you did the most of the work and he asked me to send you home. He said you deserve it. In light of your lack of enthusiasm for your work today I think the will be the best solution. See you tomorrow Carisi." Liv said and waived with her hand towards the door.  
Sonny didn´t argue against his Sergeant and with a short goodbye towards Amanda and Fin he left the precinct.

When he arrived home and took the last steps towards his apartment he saw a familiar person sitting on the stairs next to his apartment.  
It was Rafael with a pizza box on his next to him.

Sonny stopped at the landing a few steps below Rafael.

"Congratulation Counselor, you won the case." Sonny said smiling

"Thank you Detective, but without your help, I would not be successful. I think we should celebrate our victory" Rafael pointed towards the pizza.

When the two men had entered the apartment and the door closed behind them all the tension fell of them and they started to kiss again, and again and again until both fall asleep on the couch cuddled together. The went cold on that day.  
No matter if Sonny and Rafael would stay together or if their relationship would be burned out fast like a shooting star, Rafael had a new song on this favorite songs playlist. And he would never again think of the Christy Franks when he listens to that song, it would always be linked to Sonny Carisi and that special moment in his office.

 

....I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we are alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we are alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound....


End file.
